Utilisateur:Louane
thumb|left|202px|Magnifique :-))))thumb|left = Coucou a tous les gleeks, je me nomme Magalie je suis une mini vieille de 27 ans et oui!!! et je suis une grande fan de cette serie. = Mes personnages préférés sont roulement de tambour.....''Blaine et Kurt :)) ''The "Couple" for me ^_^ '''Le Finchel, même si j'ai eu des difficultés avec eux au début, je les trouve mimi ensemble :) Pour les amitiés le Blam et le Blatina sont une jolie révélation de cette saison 4. Le Blam en supers héros j'en re demanderai bien une petite dose:) Le Blatina et l'histoire du vaporub....tu as bien de la chance Tina de lui avoir fait un étalage, mais dommage Blaine était en mode "Le beau prince dormant :) Après j'attends dans la saison5 plus d'intrigues pour Ryder, Kitty, et Unique, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres plantes vertes !!!! thumb|274px thumb|très passionné celui-là Episodes préferés: SAISON2: 'Premiers baisers, Bonjour ivresse, Sexy, Sur un air original, Etre ou ne paraître, la reine de la promo. '''SAISON3: '''Operation: Piano Violet, La 1ère fois, Michael, Joyeuse St Valentin, Dans l'ombre de mon frère, On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un, Nationals. '''SAISON4: '''The new Rachel, The break up, Dynamic duets, Thanksgiving, Glee actually, Sadie Hawkins, Naked, I do, Girls (and boys) on film, Feud, Guilty pleasures, Shooting star, Lights out, Wonder.ful, Movin'out, '''SAISON5: ' Love love love, The Quarterback, A Katy or a Gaga, The end of twerk, Puppet Master, Previously Unaired Christmas, City of angels, 100, New Directions, New New York, Opening night, '''Saison6: '''The Hurt Locker, Part 2, The Wedding, Child Star, Dream come True, '''Quelques une de mes chansons preferées: Don't you want me baby, Animal, Raise your glass,Cough syrup, Somebody that i used to know, it's time, Barely breathing, Don't speak, Blow me, Hopelessly to devoted to you, Dark side, Some night, Homeward bound/home, Don't dream it's over, White christmas, Locked Out of heaven, No scrubs, Torn, Love song, The new year, Hung up, Don't stop me now, Diva, Anything could happen, Just can't get enought, Old time rock n'roll/Danger zone, Footloose, Shout, Come what May, How to be heartbreaker, Bye bye bye/I want it that Way, I still believe/Super bass, Wake me up before you go go, Against all odds, Mamma mia, Say, Don't stop believin, Next to me, Outcast, We will rock you, Superstition, I wish, All or nothing, Halll of fame, I love it, All you need is love, help, Got to get you into my life, Sgt Pappers lonely hearts club band, I'll stand by you, If i die young, Marry the night, Applause, Roar, Wrecking ball, On our way, The Fox, Into the groove, I love LA, Mr Roboto/Counting stars, America, More than a feeling, Valerie, Keep holding on, Happy, Deyfing gravity, Party all the time, Just give me a reason, Don't stop believin, Best Day of my life, Rockstar, Broadway Baby, Pumpin Blood, Story of my life, Wake me up, Take me home Tonight, All of me, Pompeï, My Sharona, You spin Me Round, It Must have Been Love, Take on me, Home, Sing, Bitch, Time After Time, Somebody Loves You, I'm so exacting, Cool Kids, Break Free, Uptown Funk, The Final Countdown, Rise, Chandelier, I Lived, photo-40518.gif Klaine_09.jpg 415_26.jpg Klaine_06.png Klaine_kiss.png Blina_01.jpg Klaine 10.png 421 18.jpg 422 25.png Chris 1025.jpg Darren Tie & Knot.jpg Darren 1093.jpg Darren 1095.jpg Darren 1138.jpg Blaine Minion.jpg 501 17.jpg 501 25.jpg Klainekiss-5x01.jpg 501 39.jpg 501 33.jpg KurtBurt.jpg 502 59.jpg 502-51.png 502-50.png 5x03 02.png 503-24.jpg 503 09.jpg 503 05.jpg 501 86.jpg 501 85.jpg Klaine 503.jpg Darren 1682.jpg Darren 1680.jpg 507 40.jpg 507 29.jpg 507 28.jpg Blaine 5.07.jpg YMBF.jpg 515-85.jpg 514 10.jpg 515 05.jpg Kliss 5.13.gif 515-74.jpg Kliss 514.gif 516-50.jpg 515 07.jpg 515 06.jpg BestDayOfMyLife.png 516 25.jpg 518 17.jpg Darren 4002.jpg 519 13.jpg 519 18.jpg 520 22.jpg 520 19.jpg 520 17.jpg SpinMeRound.png Kliss6.gif SLY.png K03.gif 613-113.jpg 613-110.jpg FEC 32.jpg 602-150.jpg 611 25.jpg Sky.png 613 32.jpg 613 28.jpg Après ma 2ème passion les "Mangas" ' J'ai découvert récemment 2 petits bijoux que je regarde en boucle, un peu comme Glee au tout début... ' ' "Junjou romantica"' ' "Sekaiichi hatsukoi"' Ce sont des petites histoires Gay, les personnages me rappellent Kurt et Blaine :)[http://photobucket.com/images/junjou%20romantica?page=1 manga